Tâche d'encre
by Oh-eden
Summary: Gopher aime Noah mais les objets n'ont pas de sentiments.


Disclaimer : Soul Eater appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.

Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème "un baiser", pour la communauté bingo_fr. Il prend en compte les événements jusqu'au tome 20.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gopher était un objet et il avait tendance à l'oublier.

Noah était un objet aussi, une marionnette entre les griffes –les pages– de l'Index mais cela il ne le savait pas.

Ils ne formaient tous deux qu'un extrait du livre, des pages blanches sur lesquelles étaient écrites toutes leur aptitudes, leur contenu immuable et amovible. Gopher n'était qu'un pion et Noah un reflet à sept facettes des pêchés capitaux.

Tout ce qui les composait avait été calculé précisément, compressé puis expédié du Livre.

La seule tâche d'encre, dans tout cela, dans les plans immémoriaux de l'Index, c'était que Gopher aimait Noah.

Tout ne pouvait pas se dérouler comme prévu et cette erreur d'impression causait bien des soucis. Gopher en devenait parfois maladroit, impulsif, imprévisible, il s'éloignait de la vérité dure et implacable qui leur avait soigneusement été choisie.

On ne pouvait pas permettre à un objet de croire qu'il avait des sentiments et Noah qui savait que Gopher en était un –mais n'avait aucunement conscience de sa propre nature– ne manquait pas de le punir ou le lui rappeler.

L'objet encaissait le coup, penchait la tête et s'excusait mais la tâche restait là malgré la blessure. Pire, il pleurait maintenant des larmes de papier. La feuille était tâchée, mouillée, fichue.

Malgré cela, il parvint à sauver le Livre une fois son premier Noah mort. L'esprit de survie devait être le plus fort.

L'Index imprima prestement un nouveau Noah, totalement différent du précédent et débordant de colère. Plus efficace pour le combat, pensa-t-il d'abord, et en espérant que cela calmera les ardeurs de l'autre pion, rajouta-t-il beaucoup plus bas.

Il n'en était rien et le garçon aux cheveux d'encre tomba aussitôt sous le charme de son nouveau compagnon à la musculature affirmée et aux épaules massives. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une page d'un différent chapitre.

La tâche était tenace et effaçait les lettres en dessous d'elle, le rendait aveugle à la vérité. L'Index l'aurait bien abandonné là mais il ne pouvait se permettre de faire connaître son influence à Noah tout de suite et le mauvais pion pourrait toujours éventuellement servir.

De toute façon, Gopher ne pouvait pas agir selon ses prétendus sentiments puisqu'il n'y avait rien dans ses notes, dans son essence de base, qui le lui permettait. Il devait loyauté et obéissance à son maître qui ne se rendrait peut-être jamais compte de l'anomalie ou ferait juste semblant de ne pas la voir. Rien ne pourrait effacer la tâche mais elle ne pourrait pas se répandre sur les autres pages non plus. L'erreur ambulante n'aggraverait rien de plus.

Tous les efforts de l'Index semblaient cependant être réduits à néant par les forces de Shinigami. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un de ses buts, des meïsters et leurs armes se dressaient sur son chemin et combattaient ses marionnettes. Le Noah de la colère ne dura pas longtemps, emporté par sa rage. De même pour le Noah de l'orgueil qui refusa de quitter le champ de bataille lorsque leur défaite apparaissait pourtant clairement. Page par page, ses réserves de papier s'amenuisaient et Gopher se laissait de plus en plus accabler par sa tâche tout en continuant de sauver le Livre à chaque fois pour que l'Index lui rendit son maître.

Paradoxalement, Gopher avait pris part au rôle du marionnettiste qui ramenait Noah à la vie et en connaissait maintenant bien plus que ce dernier sur les secrets de l'Index. Alors qu'il se ratatinait toujours autant devant le porteur du Livre, celui-ci était en fait manipulé sous bien des angles par son propre serviteur.

Au fond, ils étaient tous deux plus pitoyables l'un que l'autre, songeait le vrai maître du jeu en les observant.

Son nombre de pêchés restant continuait de diminuer progressivement et alors qu'il les énumérait dans sa tête, il s'arrêta sur la Luxure. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de l'utiliser s'il le pouvait. Encore une fois, l'Index regretta que Gopher ne soit pas mort dans une précédente altercation avec leurs ennemis.

L'index échoua finalement. Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà que les conditions pour sa victoire et l'achèvement de son but étaient impossibles à réaliser mais n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître. Cela aurait dû arriver comme il le prévoyait, les humains devaient prendre conscience de la vérité, de la science absolue, atteindre le dernier stade d'évolution possible.

Tout s'était ligué contre lui et les fondations de sa puissance s'écroulèrent, les fils de ses marionnettes se détachèrent. Il fut forcé d'utiliser le Noah de la Luxure, son dernier Noah.

Durant les quelques jours avant la fin, il se retrouva témoin involontaire de la pollution du Livre par la tâche. Obligé qu'il était de les voir copuler sous ses yeux à travers le livre, salissant son œuvre par leurs jeux sexuels. Gopher n'avait pas trahi ses origines et n'avait rien entreprit mais le Noah de la Luxure avait tout gâché à cause de sa maudite libido et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que son serviteur le désirait.

Après les avoir observé se vautrer dans leur décadence, il les voyait maintenant agonisant et c'était une bien faible consolation à sa défaite. Aujourd'hui il pourrait dire qu'il ne les a de toute façon jamais aimé , ces créatures qui n'étaient que des pieds et des jambes qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer. L'index méprisait même leur condition physique, cause de leurs maux et faiblesses.

Ils étaient tellement misérables, vautrés dans la boue telles deux pages arrachées d'un livre, inutiles et incomplets. Voilà qui avait de quoi le faire rire, de son ricanement odieux qu'il avait eu peine à retenir déjà lorsque les sales morveux de Shibusen avaient emprunté la voix du Livre.

Gopher rampa, ses ailes et ses plumes d'encre trainant sur le sol alors qu'il se rapprochait de Noah. Même lui semblait avoir compris que leur fin était décidément arrivée. Il resta de longues secondes au dessus de son partenaire et maître puis se pencha pour toucher ses lèvres.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser mais pourtant ce fut un nouveau coup terrible à l'encontre de l'Index. Voilà que son pion, dans ses derniers instants, se déliait de ses chaînes pour un ultime sacrilège à son encontre. Celui qui n'aurait jamais dû agir de son plein gré bafouait ce qui lui restait de dignité avec cette pitoyable embrassade qui lui paraissait alors bien pire que toutes les insultes infligées par le Noah de la Luxure auparavant. Une vision telle que celle-là, aussi naïve et simple qu'un baiser, s'imprimait dans son orbite et devenait alors la cause de sa défaite la plus profonde, de sa haine envers le monde qui avait refusé d'obtenir la source du savoir qu'il possédait.

Le geste honni ne dura pourtant pas bien longtemps et Gopher tomba bientôt inerte lui aussi sur le sol, vide de vie, de sang et d'encre. La page tâchée se détacha totalement du Livre et avec elle les derniers pouvoirs de l'Index.


End file.
